monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aviarcta
Aviarcta is a Bird Wyvern and the female counterpart of Aviarctin. Physiology Aviarcta has an appearance similar to that of her smaller counterpart, Aviarctin. However, Aviarcta has broader wings, a larger "crown"-like crest ontop of her head and she has a wyvern-like tail instead of the eagle-like tail that Aviarctin has. Aviarcta has the same sky-blue color as Aviarcta, but she also has white feathers throughout her body which makes it look like a snowy sky. Aviarcta's entire body is covered with feathers, unlike Aviarctin, and she is also more muscular. Behavior Aviarcta are aggressive and territorial Bird Wyverns like their smaller counterparts, but Aviarcta are even more aggressive attacking almost anything that enters their territory. They are the ones almost always hunting, most often on their own but also sometimes with their mate. Cutscenes Introduction Cutscene Egg Quest (Plays after first egg has been delivered) * Location: Tundra * Synopsis: A large Bird Wyvern arrives in the nest the Hunter just left and took the egg from. The Bird Wyvern notices one egg is missing. The Bird Wyvern roars in anger as it flies out of the cave and goes after the Hunter together with the Aviarctin. Hunt Cutscene * Location: Arctic Ridge * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 8 they notice there's a powerful blizzard going in which they can barely move. They see a large shadow walking around in the blizzard which then stops as it seemingly notices the Hunter. The Hunter then notices the shadow shooting an ice blast at the Hunter which they barely dodge. The shadow rears up and spreads its massive wings and then a loud roar and the blizzard disappears. The large shadow is revealed to have been an Aviarcta which seems very angry at the Hunter for entering her territory. She roars and then the hunt begins. Abilities Aviarcta are capable of causing powerful, freezing cold winds like their smaller counterparts but the winds caused by Aviarcta are even more powerful because of their even larger wings. They are capable of shooting massive cold blasts in different manners which can easily freeze you. Their large beak is capable of crushing strong shells and their large talons are capable of causing even more massive scars then their smaller counterparts. Unlike their male counterparts, Aviarcta stay on the ground a lot more often and longer. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Aviarcta will enter the Rage mode by flipping its wings very hard, causing very powerful cold winds. If you stand still too long in these winds you will first get Iceblight, then Severe Iceblight and eventually Snowman. She will also have a smokey breath, like if you breath out when in the cold. * Tired State: Aviarcta will start to drool. Frenzy, Apex and Hyper Aviarcta can get affected by the Frenzy and become Frenzied, they can also get into the Hyper State and they are also capable of getting into the Apex State. Frenzied Aviarcta has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster but it also has a chance to cause winds filled with the frenzy, but this is rare. Hyper Aviarcta has the usual changes of a monster in the Hyper State and gains a new attack. Icicle Blast: Aviarcta will create an icicle, similarly to the Ice Blast attack, which will then be shot at you. The icicle goes faster than the Ice Blast and causes Iceblight. Apex Aviarcta has the usual changes of an Apex monster and besides getting the attack Hyper Aviarcta gets, get another new attack. Multiple Icicle Blasts: Aviarcta will do its Icicle Blast attack multiple times in a row. This can be a random amount from three to five which can all cause Iceblight. It also causes frenzy-filled winds more often. Mounts Aviarcta has a mount similar to that of Aviarctin and thus Rathian and Rathalos. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Bird Wyvern * Family: Aviarc Aviarcta is a member of the Bird Wyvern together with her male counterpart, Aviarctin. Habitat Range Aviarcta have been sighted in the Arctic Ridge, Tundra, Frozen Seaway, Polar Sea, Polar Field, Frigid Castle and Blizzard Canyon. This shows that they are known to only live in cold environments Ecological Niche Aviarcta sit at the top of the food chain and are capable of hunting almost anything in their territory without trouble. They have been seen taking down Blangonga, Tigrex, Gammoth and many other monsters for food. They are also known to kill Khezu on sight, but it's uncertain why they do this. The only things that can challenge and kill an Aviarcta is other Elder Dragon-level monsters, Deviants or Elder Dragons. But whenever an Aviarcta is hunting together with an Aviarctin they are capable of even taking down some Elder Dragons like Kushala Daora. These battles still have uncertainty to them and the Elder Dragon might still win. Biological Adaptions Aviarcta have the same biological adaptions as Aviarctin, but they have developed even larger and broader wings, larger and more powerful talons, a stronger beak and a larger crest. They have also developed a different tail which can be used to fight and kill prey, unlike the tail that Aviarctin has. Behavior Aviarcta are even more aggressive and territorial and will attack almost anything that enters their territory, besides possible mates. When the Aviarcta has a mate the Aviarcta will be the one that hunts for food and will sometimes hunt together with the Aviarctin or stay at the nest to rest for a bit. The two of them will stay together until their young are old enough to fend for themselves. Then the two will leave their young together and live together until they die. Attacks High Rank Calm (Both) * Roar: Aviarcta will roar in the same manner as Aviarctin and thus Rathian and Rathalos. * Pounce: When Aviarcta pins you it will do it in a similar manner as Rathian or Rathalos. * Tail Swipe: Aviarcta will swipe its tail at you in a similar manner as Rathian or Rathalos which can knock you away. * Ice Blast: Aviarcta will freeze the air and shoot an ice ball towards you which can cause Iceblight. * Tornadoes: Aviarcta will flap its wings and shoot small tornadoes at you which can knock you away and cause Windblight. * Sweeping Coldbreath: Aviarcta will start by firing the Coldbreath away from you and then sweeping it across the area which can cause Severe Iceblight. (Ground) * Bite: Aviarcta will try to bite you. * Wingswipe: Aviarcta will swipe its wings at you and do a half spin like many other Wyverns, for example Malfestio. * Coldbreath: Aviarcta will breathe out a stream of short-range cold air. It will start by firing at you but if you move around it will try to track you down. This attack can cause Severe Iceblight. * Wingsmash: Aviarcta will slam its wing down similarly to Hidden Haze Malfestio or Astalos which can send you flying. (Air) * Divebomb: Aviarcta will fly towards you and try to scratch you with its talons similarly to Rathalos. * Windblast: Aviarcta will flap its wings hard and shoot a blast of wind at you which can cause Windblight and knock you away. * Flying Charge: Aviarcta will fly towards you like Rathalos which can send you flying. Enraged (Both) * Heavy Snowstorm: Aviarcta will enter Rage Mode by flapping its wings hard causing a blizzard to happen. If you stand still for too long now you will get Iceblight, then Severe Iceblight and finally Snowman. You can stop the storm by Stunning the monster or knocking it down from the air. * Triple Ice Blast: Aviarcta will freeze the air and shoot three ice balls towards you which can all cause Iceblight. * Frozen Hurricane: Aviarcta will flap its wings repeatedly hard which causes a massive tornado to be created. This tornado will slowly move through the area in a random way and will eventually dissipate. This attack can cause Severe Windblight and Frostbite. (Ground) * Garuga Beak Slam: Aviarcta will try to slam its peck onto you like Yian Garuga, but slower which can knock you away. * Spin Bite: Aviarcta will turn around towards you when it is facing away from you and bite you, like Yian Kut-Ku. This attack can knock you down. (Air) * Body Slam: Aviarcta will fly over you and then throw itself down onto you. This attack will cause Tremors. * Coldbreath Charge: Aviarcta will fly towards you while shooting the Coldbreath which can send you flying and cause Severe Iceblight. G-Rank Calm (Both) * Ice Beam: Aviarcta freezes a lot of air and then fires a beam of ice, which is longer range than the Coldbreath, at you. It will start by firing at you but if you move around it will try to track you down. This can cause Snowman. * Ricocheting Ice Blast: Aviarcta will shoot an ice blast at you and if it misses it will bounce once and go flying in another direction before breaking down. This attack can cause Iceblight. (Ground) No new attacks. (Air) * Corkscrew: Aviarcta will do a corkscrew towards you which can send you flying. * Tailswipe Charge: Aviarcta will fly towards you and then swipe its tail upwards at you, similarly to Yian Garuga, which can fling you upwards. Enraged (Both) * Sweeping Ice Beam: Aviarcta will start by firing the Ice Beam away from you and then sweeping it across the area which can cause Snowman. * Big Ricocheting Ice Blast: Aviarcta will shoot a very large ice blast at you and if it misses it will bounce three times in random directions each time it bounces before breaking down. This attack can cause Severe Iceblight. * Ice Feathers: Aviarcta will cool her feathers down until they are ice cold and then she will throw them at you like Seregios throws his scales. This attack can cause Frostbite. (Ground) * Ice Beak: Aviarcta will cool its beak until it is nearly frozen and then it will try to bite you which can cause Severe Iceblight. (Air) * Ice Beam Charge: Aviarcta will fly towards you while shooting the Ice Beam which can send you flying and cause Snowman. Breakable Parts * Crest: Aviarcta's "crown" on its head will be damaged. * Beak: Aviarcta's beak will have scars on it. * Wing: Either of Aviarcta's wings will have scars on it and will be missing a few feathers. * Tail: Aviarcta's tail will be cut off.